3 regalos y 13 minutos
by eskelis
Summary: Kamijou Touma se a echo tarde como es de costumbre en llegar a una reunión pero esta no es cualquier esta es una reunión para celebrar la navidad ¿podrá llegar a tiempo? tal ves por que tendrá la ayuda de un buen cuervo que pasaba por hay.. ¿quieres saber quien es?


**Queridos lectores este one-shot no estara apegado ninguna de las novelas de TAMNI, y pienso meter a algunos personajes sorpresa y si es que se los olvidaron solo busquen en google (lol), así que solo me queda decir lean y disfruten!**

* * *

**Ya se estaba acercando noche bueno y un joven corría en medio del distrito comercial intentando llegar a un recurrido restaurante familiar que no quedaba muy lejos de hay pero las calles estaban repletas y eso le impidia el paso rápido sin contar que llevaba 3 importantes regalos para tres importantes chicas en su vida pero no importa lo que tuviera que enfrentar ese chico Kamijou Touma llegaría a su destino sin importar como..**

-aahaah no puede ser ya son las 9:48 no voy a llegar a tiempo!- decía un cansado kamijou-san mientras que corría por las veredas de ese distrito comercial -necesitare un milagro para llegar!

pero el erizado no estaba solo estaba bajo la atenta mirada de Shutaura Sequenzia lider de los Black Crow Unit quien estaba patrullando esa noche en su arma móvil

-hey quieres que te ayude!- grito la morena

-¿ah? _¿alguien me llamo?, ah demonios no tengo tiempo para esto!- _pensó y volvió ah poner marcha el erizado

-_¿me acaba de ignorar!?- _pensaba molesta la black crow pero no era eso es que su transporte seguía con el camuflaje óptico- hey te hablo a ti!- y sin pensarlo dos veces shutaura comanda a su móvil y lo lleva de un salto directamente a 2m de touma y después abre su movil y dice- como no pudiste detenerme cuando te llama!, esto es un gran desacato a la ley!

-¿a-ah? ¿shutaura-san? ¿eres tu? -preguntaba kamijou-san

-claro que soy yo demonios!

-¿estas bien? te noto un poco.. estresada...

-¿estresada?... ah bueno tal vez un poco, pero es por estas festividades! todo mi equipo esta rendido hemos tenido que patrullar todas los noches desde hace 6 noches seguidas, de verdad estamos agotados..- por fin su caracter había cambiado de estresante a a cansancio ¿oh eso son estado?- y dime ¿que haces corriendo a estas horas kamijou?

-¿por que corro..? oh no! estoy ah siete minutos de llegar tarde! y aun me falta un bueno camino, ah estoy perdido! -decía vencido el moreno aun que haya luchado batallas imposibles y sobrevivido el ni ningún humano común por si solo podría correr y llegar a tiempo en toda la distancia que le quedaba-

-... oye quieres que te lleve- decía un poco ruborizada la agente especial- si quieres yo te puede llevar solo nos tardaremos un par de minutos en llegar a cual sea tu destino

-¿enserio!? muchas gracias shutaura-san me as salvado la vida! -y como propuso shutaura inclino su vehículo y le extendió la mano al moreno para que subiese-

-ten cuidado es algo resbalosa esta cosa.. -y ya despues de unos segundos touma llego al asiento trasero y se abrocho el cinturón y entonces shutaura le dio marcha otra ves a su transporte- y dime hacía donde quieres ir!

-al restaurante joseph´s ¿lo conoces?

-si claro que si!, no te preocupes kamijou llegaremos hay en un minuto! -dijo al acelerar

* * *

-bien faltan seis minutos y aun no llega ese idiota, ¿que demonios lo esta demorando!?

-tranquila misaka-san, touma-kun no rompe sus promesas no debe tardar en llegar ni un minutos mas- decía despreocupada y confiada shokuhou misaki

-¿como puedes estar tan tranquila? si apenas lo conoces!

-ja! lo conozco muy bien! incluso tal ves mejor que tu misaka-san... -misaki misteriosa modo activado

-no juegues con migo!

-_maldición.. por que me tubo que tocar con estas tres.. sin contar ah este positivista del 7# , suerte que esta dormido_

-aah- bostezaba gunha sogiita- ¿ya llego touma-chan?

-no aun no vuelve a dormi maldita sea..

-no tienes que ser siempre tan duro primero, deberías relajarte un poco aveces..

-tch!..

"pasando a otra mesa..."

-toouma.. pro que te demoras tanto!- se quejaba la monta de pelo blanco- si no tuviera tanta comida iría y te buscaría yo misma!

-¿que para que te vuelvan a secuestrar? esto no es Inglaterra recuerda que estas devuelva en la ciudad academia monja- decía la diosa de la guerra othinus

-ya lo se! y a mi no me secuestran todo el tiempo! solo a sido un par de veces!

-yo nunca dije que todo el tiempo pero bueno si tu lo dices..

-eso no pasara esta noche y yo estoy aquí ahora así que to ne preocupes index hoy día nadie va hacer secuestrado y menos tu index- dijo con fuerza y alzando su gran katana la santa de pelo morado-

-la iglesia de amakusa respalda esas palabras! -agregaba saiji tatemiya uno de los grandes y mas files devotos de la santa hay presente- ¿no chicos!?

-Si! -respondian los demás integrantes con gran fervor- siempre estaremos con usted santa!

-gra-gracias chicos se los agradezco mucho..

-¿todos ellos son tu gente? -pregunta con ironía la rubia

-si! ¿eso te importa a ti!? -responde la pelimorada

-no no para nada, en fin que no es mi problemas.. -agrega y termina la diosa de la magia

-que no te saque de tus casillas kanzaki ella es experta en eso... -le susurra su compañero pelirojo a la santa

\- lose lose..

* * *

-ya lo vi! kamijou el restaurante esta en frente de nosotros y aun te quedan cinco minutos, preparate para el descenso!

-Si!

-aquí vamos!

"bam! y con una caída un poco estrepitosa el dúo llego a su destino a tiempo y sanos y salvos"

-bien llegamos kamijou, tal ves con esto aun no pague mi deuda con tigo pero es suficiente por ahora, nos vemos.. y feliz navidad.. touma -dijo mientras calibraba otra ves su móvil

-¿oye no quieres venir con migo a una sena rapída? -pregunta de improvisto el imagine breaker

-no gracias pero ya tengo planes, una buena amiga me convenció de ir a cantar villancicos en el centro esta noche

-¿fue alisa-chan verdad?

-.. si si fue ella ¿y!? me convenció, su sabes que nadie se resiste a su cara.. pero bueno ya me tengo que ir-dijo al voltear y empezar a calibrar a su movil

-gracias y también feliz navidad para ti.. shutaura-san..

-tonto.. -y con esa ultima palabra shutaura se despidió del erizado

-bien.. con cuatro minutos de sobra.. _ah no esta mal voy mejorando.. y ahora,_ aquí vamos! -y así fue touma entro por la puerta del restaurante donde lo esperaba casi toda su facción incluyendo a las hermanas birdway, lessar, umidori, thor, kazakiri, aisa y demas gente- llegue!

-touma ya era hora! ¿y mi regalo!? -pregunta algo molesta la monja-

-mi querida alma gemela sabía que llegarías , no como otra desconfiadas.. si te lo digo a ti misaka mikoto asta aquí puedo olor tu desconfianza!

-la desconfianza no tiene ningún olor!, todas las emociones son inodoras! -responde la railgun

-es un decir por dios! _demonios lo dije de nuevo! _bueno como sea ¿trajiste mi regalo mi media naranja?

-s-si aquí tengo los tres incluyendo el tullo misaka espero que les guste.. -y entonces el erizado procede a darle su regalo a cada uno el cual era una cajita de 15x15cm una azul metálico una plateada y una dorada ya se imaginaran de quien es quien y luego procede a sentarse en una mesa con thor, lessar y tsuchimikado interesante combinación-

-muy bien echo kami-yan llegaste a tiempo por cuatro minutos un nuevo record para ti, felicidades -felicitaba tsuchimikado a su viejo amigo-

-oh ¿touma-kun siempre llega tarde a este tipo de cosas? -pregunta ingenuo el dios de la guerra-

-claro claro creo que lo que paso aquí fue un milagro de navidad, bien por ti kami-yan

-hay touma-san quien lo diría, eres todo un irresponsable.. pero no te preocupes! en New Light te ayudaremos a dejar eso atrás te volveremos todo un caballero ¿no umidori!?

-s-si! lo aremos! -responde al llamado la chica del nombre marino

-ves no te tendrás que preocupar por cosas como llegar tarde nunca mas solo tienes que venir con migo y todo estara resuelto -dice mientras se aferra de su braco izquierdo mas y mas

-ah esa serpiente!, no creas que voy a dejarte que te lleves a mi alma gemela! -se levanta la diosa de la magia

-no eso jamas touma se quedara aquí! -ahora también index se une a la defensa por kamijou touma

-ese idiota le pertenece a la ciudad academia! -agrega la 3#

-ya tranquilas chicas no me pienso ir a ningun lado -intenta calmarlas el erizado pero sus peticiones no son muy bien acatadas

-silencio touma no voy a dejar que te vallas con nada y no me importa si esa persona es lessar-san o kazakiki incluso kaori

-e-e-eh yo nunca pensaría en llevarme a kamijou-san.. por lo menos de esa forma -termina susurrando esa ultima parte la clave del distrito imaginario

-si yo tuvieras esas intenciones te las diría index... -comenta la santa-

**-TUMTUMTUMTUM!** -las campanadas del reloj marcan las 10:00 pm ya era hora de abrir los regalos y que quede constancia touma había sido el ultimo en traer sus regalos cada uno tenia sus regalos para otros y así fue uno por uno fueron abriendo sus regalos: peluches, collares, dulces, collares y por ultimo las tres cajitas la primera en abrir su regalo fue index lo abrió con gran energía y lo que había adentro era un lindo collar o mejor dicho la era la mitad de un libro abierto de plata con una piedrita verde en medio lo cual emociono a index incluso solo un par de lagrimas y corrió asta el erizado para darle un gran abrazo, la siguiente en abrir su regalo fue othinus quien estaba muy entusiasmada por que esa era la primera navidad que pasaría con touma y con un rápido movimiento othinus desgarro la caja y adentro había otra caja un poco mas pequeña cajita de plastica tramparente rodeada pro un lado vertical y horizontal dorada y adentro de ella había una replica exacta de gungnir-

-¿p-pero como lo hiciste touma? -decía totalmente sorprendida la rubia

-no fui solo yo fue un trabajo conjunto de misaki-san, leivinia-san y claro un buen artista de cristal

-perdón pero no lo entiendo aun..

-esta bien te lo explicare, misaki utilizo su mental out con leivinia-san y leivinia-san utilizo sus buenas habilidades y diseño un boceto genial de gungnir y se la mandamos al maestro de cristal y listo aquí la tienes fue un poco dificil.. _y caro.._ pero lo logramos espero que te guste..

-me gusta mucho maldición! -othinus..- perdón es que me gusta mucho, muchas gracias touma.. -dice al abrazar al erizado

-no fue nada othi-chan...

y por ultimo mikoto la del regalo azul procedió a abrir su regalo que era un poco mas grueso que los otros y un trozo a la ves revelo su regalo el cual eraaaa un Gekota de 13x13 y Pyonko de 12x12 muy adorables tomados de la mano

-yyy ¿te gusto misaka? -pregunta curioso kamijou-san1

-... s-si.. son muy lindos, gracias kamijou-san me gusta mucho..

-si no fue nada, pero sabía que te gustarían!

-¿quien te dijo que me gustan esta clase de cosas?

-aah.. fue tu amiga shirai, hace unas semanas la encontré en la calle, fue un poco difícil pero al final me dijo que te gustaban estas cosas a y claro por lo del incidente del centro comercial..

-s-si lo recuerdo bien.. _gracias kuroko _gracias kamijou-san significa mucho para mi..

* * *

**Ya a las 11:596**

-10!

-9! dice misaka misaka muy feliz!

-8!

-super 7!

-6!

-5!

-4! dice misaka con felicidad y entusiasmada!

-3!

-2!

-1!

**-0!**

**-**Feliz Navidad a todos!

* * *

y como siempre reitero que ninguno de los personajes utilizados en este Fic es mi propiedad con de To Aru Majutsu No Index y como siempre gracias por leer y asta la próxima Feliz navidad y Año nuevo también!


End file.
